David Bevan
David Bevan is a Staff Sergeant in the British army. He is the younger brother of Rhys Bevan. Profile Pre-War Born in 1918 in Cardiff, David Bevan was a year younger than his brother, Rhys. He moved to the tiny village of Beddgelert at a young age, where a third son was born in the early 1930's. He was born into a military family, his father Ifan and Martha Bevan a retired Brigadier in the British Army and was influenced by his father to join the military as soon as we was of age. He had a sheepdog, Pero, a pet he had had since childhood. Early Stages of War: The Royal Welsh Fusiliers David was 21 years of age when the Second World War broke out and joined the Royal Welsh Fusiliers in 1938. He was a Sergeant by the time the war reached the mid-stage point and served side by side with his brother and childhhood classmate, Harry Morgan. He was promoted to Staff Sergeant after halting a German advancement led by Hartwig Kriegheld. Mid Stages of War: The 3rd Armoured Division Following this victory, he was transferred to the U.S Army where he befriended fellow Briton, Nicholas Ealing. Some time later, his brother fell in Africa, hitting David particularly hard. It was during this period that he came across Adelheid, the German girl who claimed to be his niece. Suspicious of the young girl, he showed little warmth to his brother's daughter, turned his back on her and never saw her again. He suffered two major defeats in quick succession during his stay in the American division, first being forced to retreat in a violent skirmish in France and secondly falling mercy to a well-placed mine in Africa at the hands of Irish traitor, Edward McMillan. In this latter skirmish, corporal Owen Pearson more or less saved his life. Late Stages of War: The 49th Division After these deats, he transferred once again, this time to the 49th Division, serving under A Company under Canadian officer, Aiden Jacka. He fought in the Battle of the Bulge alongside his old friend, Nicholas Ealing, earning a glorious victory against the Afrika Korps Captain Jonas Merhoff. He was later positioned in Africa with a squad of men, this time earning a quick victory against a sizable German force. Sometime after the battle, Bevan officially disappeared off all records and was recorded as M.I.A. There is no documented evidence to suggest that he ever left North Africa. Relationships David's closest friend was arguably his brother, Rhys, despite a violent incident in which David brandished a knife at his brother following a joke. They fought alongside eachother on a few occasions and were generally friendly with one another, Rhys even joining the war effort, and ultimately dying, so as to "look after his brother". David was also friendly with Lieutenant Nicholas Ealing, who was twice his commander in seperate divisions, held him in high regard (placing him on a shortlist of potential candidates for Operation Stormcrow) and was proud to fight at his side, even saving his life in a skirmish at Rocherath. It is plausible that Nicholas reccomended Bevan for transfer to the 3ID in the first place. Category:Characters of Issuing Orders